


He couldn't seem to die

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Late one night, Alexander Hamilton was fast asleep when a tree snapped in half outside his window.





	He couldn't seem to die

Late one night, Alexander Hamilton was fast asleep when a tree snapped in half outside his window. He woke up immediately and looked outside, the debris was all flying to the east. Alexander was now scared. Scared that the hurricane from his childhood had come back to finish what it started. Scared this was his end. Scared he would lose the one he cared so deeply about. Thomas, he thought. Where’s Thomas? Alexander stood up from the four-poster bed and looked around the white room he and Thomas had been sleeping in for days on end. Thomas was not in the room. He shudders at the cold.

Alexander walked to the open ensuite door, not in there either. He walked out into the hallway and checked each room. Not there. He went downstairs and checked every room and closet. No, no, no, no. Where could he be?

“Thomas?” He called out, panic rising in his chest. “Thomas, where are you?”

No answer. He tried a few more times. Nothing. Now the younger man was beyond scared. He had worked so hard to gain the trust and love of the Virginian only to lose him to the same disaster to which he lost everything else. Alexander broke down. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He couldn’t control it. Thomas was gone, never to be found until erosion unearths his body. The pure cold of the room made him shudder even more

“Alexander?” A gruff voice coughed from halfway down the stairs. “Alexander!”

The taller man ran down the rest of the stairs to comfort his lover in his despair, warming him up immediately, but still cold.

“Alexander, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Alexander couldn’t respond. He just nuzzled into the Virginian’s chest and cried whilst Thomas went through every possibility.

“Is this because of what happened when you were young?” Alexander just sobbed louder. Thomas took it as a yes. 

Thomas wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man and shushed his cries. Once Alexander calmed down enough to talk, he explained what happened to Thomas.

“My sincerest apologies, mon cheri. I was only grabbing a flashlight from the attic as the power had gone out.”

“Well, you could’ve woke me up,” Alexander laughed a little. This made Thomas happy. Alexander’s smile could light up an entire galaxy when the sincerity of it served to be worthy.

“Yes, I could’ve. I will next time, love.” 

Alexander nuzzled closer and softly sighed, “I’m mad at you.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I hate to admit it, but I do.”

Thomas presses a light kiss to the younger man’s soft lips. Alexander blushes

“Shut up,” He says.

“I didn’t say anything,” Tomas laughs.

“You were gonna,” they both share a laugh and sit there for a minute in silence. Their combined warmth shucking off any cold the men could have felt.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Thomas said, standing up. Alexander stayed sitting.

“Alexander, come on.”

“Carry me.”

Thomas bent down and picked him up, Alexander laughed and flailed around.

“I was kidding- ohmahgawsh-- THOMAS NO-” Thomas walked up the stairs and threw Alexander down on their bed and tucked him in. He laid down next to him and, with a smug smile on his face, draped an arm around Alexander’s waist.

“Goodnight, love.”

“‘Night.”


End file.
